


The Gift

by SophiaCatherine



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Road Trips, Slice of Life, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine
Summary: She runs her hand over the brown leather cover of the diary, stretching at its seams a little more every day, as she fills it with jottings, photos, dates. The time traveler has been given the gift of time. To process. To figure out who she is now. To live life for herself, just for a little while. And there’s only one person in this huge, complicated multiverse she wants to share that life with.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> stillthewordgirl prompted: Captain Canary, at home on the road/the run, slice of life. (Thank you for the prompt!)

Sara’s scribbling in the leather-bound notebook when he joins her. She’s sitting on the side of the road looking down into the valley below, with her back to the parked RV. In spite of all of her travels through time and, occasionally, space, she hasn’t seen a view this beautiful in a long while. Maybe not since Nanda Parbat.

“I see you’re getting good use out of that,” says the approaching voice, familiar and welcome. After three years of not getting to hear that gorgeous drawl, she never wants it to go away again.

She doesn’t turn around, just keeps writing. “Not using it would be a pretty ungrateful way to treat a gift.”

Leonard gave her the diary not long after he— got back. After a few uncomfortable weeks of avoiding each other; after he stumbled into her quarters, clutching a bottle of whiskey, wanting to know why she was keeping him at arm’s length; after she broke down and told him she hadn’t said his name in three years, never mind talked to anyone about how much losing him had hurt… or about anything else she’d been through in the past few years… or before… 

“Write it down,” he said when he gave her the blank notebook, a few days later, his eyes sad and full of understanding. “You don’t have to talk to me, but you need to get it out one way or another.”

That’s why they set off on this little sabbatical road trip. Sara is thirty-two years old and been through hell a dozen times over. And then the universe did something she never expected, giving her back the best thing ever to happen to her, in an explosion of blue light. It’s— _he’s_ changed everything.

Zari was shocked, but willing, when Sara offered her temporary captaincy of the Waverider. 

Leonard sits down on the grassy verge next to her, nodding at the notebook. “What’s in today’s entry?”

Sara gives a dramatic gasp worthy of Captain Cold himself, and clutches it to her chest. “We don’t talk about what’s in the _diary_ , Leonard.”

He chuckles. “Right. Of course not.” It’s becoming an old running joke between them.

They get to have in-jokes again.

Sara grits her teeth against the urge to _thank_ someone, yet again. She’s never been religious. She had a bit of a Pagan experimental phase in her teens, and still believes in the sanctity of all life - but God? Not so much. But still, her treacherous mind seems determined to call this a _gift_. Sometimes she even catches herself thanking the damn Oculus, for spitting Leonard out again.

She turns her head left to look at him. He’s already lost in the view - captivated by everything, ever since he got back. He’s found a love for life he never expected, he says, but she doesn’t need him to say it. She can see it in his eyes every time they stop to look at something beautiful. Every time he stops to looks at _her_ , pausing in the middle of dinner to hold her hand over the tiny pull-out table in the cramped RV they call home.

And at least she’s not the only one who’s being a bit of an irrational mess about his return. He told her not so long ago, as they lay side-by-side under a blanket of stars in a field in Kansas, that G-d only ever did one good thing for him in his whole waste of a life, and now he’s never going to ask for anything else again.

“I’d never really make you share if you didn’t want to tell me, you know,” he says a little distantly, jolting her out of her reverie.

She runs her hand over the brown leather cover of the diary, stretching at its seams a little more every day, as she fills it with jottings, photos, dates. The time traveler has been given the gift of time. To process. To figure out who she is now. To live life for herself, just for a little while. And there’s only one person in this huge, complicated multiverse she wants to share that life with.

She smiles, shuffling around till she’s facing him, and opens the diary. _“July 3rd, 2019. Good day. Leonard made beef stew and burned it to the bottom of the pot, but we managed to rescue enough food that we didn’t starve.”_

He laughs, his eyes meeting hers. There’s a look of gratitude there that makes her pause and swallow. She grins back at him to cover the moment, a little too emotional for her as it is.

_“We got an hour of wifi before we left the RV park, so we called Zari and Mick. They seem to be holding down the fort just fine.”_

Leonard huffs a laugh at the mention of his old friend. “I should call him more.”

“You should.” She knocks her shoulder against his, and takes up reading again. _“We finally made it to Oregon. Leonard hasn’t asked me why I wanted to come here yet. There was a League assignment not far from here. Kids—”_ She coughs, but carries on, determined _. “Kids involved.”_ Glancing up, she holds his concerned gaze for a moment, before his eyes flick away to the left and she looks back down at the journal. _“I thought it would be tough, and it is, but I’m okay. Came out here to watch the sunset, then we’re going over to a campsite. They’ve got a pool table. Think I’ll spend the evening kicking Leonard’s ass.”_

His laugh is musical and free. “You wish, Lance.” She knows what he’s doing when he doesn’t call her a silly nickname - no _assassin_ for once. Leonard Snart came back with a heart. Or he found his way back to the one he always had. 

She smiles down into the green valley beneath them. 

“So,” he says, after he’s given her some quiet. He gives her a lot of that, these days. “About that sunset.”

She nods at the sun, fiery and low in the sky. “There it is, crook.”

He slides his hand into hers, locking eyes with her again. “Beautiful.”

They lie side by side in the long grass, just listening to the crickets and watching the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this prompt series can be found [here](https://sophiainspace.tumblr.com/tagged/birthday-prompts).


End file.
